Spider and the Punisher
by cornholio4
Summary: Taking place after CA:CW and Daredevil season 2, what happens if Spider-Man crosses paths with the Punisher? Drabble.


**This little drabble takes place after Captain America: Civil War and season 2 of Daredevil so some spoilers for both. I admit that I am excited for the Punisher Netflix series whenever it comes out as I liked how they handled Frank in Daredevil. Though there are something I am questioning how they are going to pull off: like the fact that they casted the man who will become the Punisher's arch enemy Jigsaw (amazing that with how he deals with his enemy that there is someone that managed to fight him and survive enough to become his arch enemy) since the information released said he would be Frank's friend from his days in the military.**

Fifteen year old Peter Parker had to admit that he was really enjoying the amazing new suit and equipment that Tony Stark himself made for him. After the battle in that german airport (got to meet Captain America himself, plus some other cool guys like the king of Wakanda himself) he got home in Queens but Tony basically told him:

" _Kid, I know everything in Germany did not go over so well, but I am impressed at how well you have done regardless even though it was more than I wanted you to do. Still keeping doing what you were doing before, looking out for the little guy and all that... plus you might find yourself fighting alongside us again._ "

With his new suit he was becoming more public with more and more videos of him being uploaded on YouTube (plus recognising him as the new guy from the Avengers battle in Germany). "I wonder if I count as an Avenger now..." Peter muttered to himself perched on atop of a building. "Wait..." he said to himself noticing something in his sight and focused the lenses in his mask to go in and see someone wearing a hat and sunglasses with a backpack and there was something resembling a gun sticking out of it.

" _Not something to worry about..._ " Peter muttered but then saw that there seemed to be some blood on his hands or something. " _On second thought..._ " Peter thought web slinging from the buildings trying to see if he could get a closer look. He had followed him to some sort of abandoned shed hidden in the trees of a nearby park.

Peter sneaked to the front of the shed and him unpacking the guns from his backpack while taking off his sunglasses and hat. "Excuse me sir but I hope you are a cope and not some criminal or something..." Peter shouted kicking the door open.

"Dammit, first I had to deal with red and now another masked nutjob." The man muttered angrily and Peter got a better look at the guy. Peter gasped when he realised that he looked familiar.

"Hey about a year or something ago, you're that Castle guy who was killing criminals in Hell's Kitchen." Peter gasped knowing that it was a big news story of the trial of Frank Castle a former military officer who was executing criminals in Hell's Kitchen. "Sorry but I have to place you under arrest Mr Castle." Peter said trying to sound tough as he webslinged Frank's hand to the table and the other causing him to drop a smoke grenade.

"Great, it's a kid as well..." Frank muttered to which Peter groaned; should he try and see if he can make his voice more mature. "Sorry about this kid, it's the only way for me to get out of here without having to hurt you." Frank told him as he got his feet to kick the smoke grenade towards Peter and it let out.

story

"Oh come on senses focus..." Peter shouted trying to get his enhanced senses and his lenses to focus. In the distraction Frank managed to force free from the web and quickly scooped up his weapons as well as the CD he had labelled " **MICRO** ". Quickly putting his disguise back together he then ran out.

A minute later the smoke cleared away and Peter saw that the place was empty. Peter looked out and saw that Frank had managed to get away. he then groaned to himself, well the next time a serial killing vigilante crosses his path again, he will not be so lucky.

It would be much later in his hiding place that Frank Castle counted his blessings that his quick thinking allowed him to escape from that new kid Spider-Man. He knew that while he could handle Daredevil, even with his military training and experience there would not be much that he could do against someone like the Avengers if they were ever sent out to take him in.

"Still the kid could be a possible ally if I need him for something." Frank muttered to himself wondering if it would be best to find another hiding spot for a while. He then went up and looked at his list of possible future targets...

 **Yeah I admit this was kind of hard to write since with how mostly realistic (despite handling things like aliens, soldier serums, shrinking tech and magic which it will explore in Dr Strange, Iron Fist and Agents of SHIELD with Ghost Rider) the MCU likes to take itself that I doubt the MCU version of Frank would be able to beat Spider-Man in a fight so I had to write about him managing to distract him to escape. Though with more experience at htis he might be able to outwit some more heroes but let's see.**


End file.
